psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Journalists
A journalist is a person who practices journalism, the gathering and dissemination of information about current events, trends, issues and people. Reporters are one type of journalist. They create reports as a profession for broadcast or publication in mass media such as newspapers, television, radio, magazines, documentary film, and the Internet. Reporters find sources for their work, their reports can be either spoken or written, and they are often expected to report in the most objective and unbiased way to serve the public good. A Columnist writes pieces which appear regularly in newspapers or magazines. Depending on the context, the term journalist also includes various types of editors and visual journalists, such as photographers, graphic artists, and page designers. Origin In the early 19th century, a journalist was someone who wrote for publications, but over the past century it has come to mean a writer for newspapers and magazines as well. Many people consider journalist interchangeable with reporter, a person who gathers information and creates a written report or story. However, this overlooks many other types of journalists, including columnists, leader writers, photographers, editorial designers, and sub-editors (British) or copy editors (American). The only major distinction is that designers, writers and art directors who work exclusively on advertising material - that is, material in which the content is shaped by the person buying the ad, rather than the publication - are not considered journalists. Regardless of medium, the term journalist carries a connotation or expectation of professionalism in reporting, with consideration for truth, fairness, balance, decency and ethics - although standards can vary widely between publications. Many mass-market newspapers make no pretense at impartiality, though in countries such as the UK, they generally adhere to a voluntary code of conduct, with objectives such as maintaining truthfulness. Some editors argue that bias is impossible to avoid and that it is more honest to adopt an editorial opinion while ensuring that material is factually accurate and coherent. Modern journalists Modern media, including the creation of Internet-based news sources and the possibility that citizen journalism will greatly expand the field, has made it all but impossible to identify which journalists are notable, in the sense that they could be identified in the past. The global justice protests in Seattle (1999) gave rise to the independent media movement, exemplified by the Indymedia network, a collective of independent media organizations and hundreds of journalists offering grassroots, non-corporate coverage. See also *News media References *Abele, A. (1990). Psychology in the media: Observations on a difficult topic: Psychologische Rundschau Vol 41(1) Jan 1990, 37-45. *Agudelo, C. G. (2007). Daring to think is beginning to fight: The history of magazine "alternativa," Colombia, 1974--1980. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ainamo, A., Tienari, J., & Vaara, E. (2006). Between West and East: A social history of business journalism in Cold War Finland: Human Relations Vol 59(5) May 2006, 611-636. *Akiskal, H., & Katona, C. (2005). Editorial: Good news to share: Backlog no more: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 87(1) Jul 2005, 1-2. *Aldridge, M., & Evetts, J. (2003). Rethinking the concept of professionalism: The case of journalism: British Journal of Sociology Vol 54(4) Dec 2003, 547-564. *Al-Jahlan, A. A. (1994). The perceptions of American mass media correspondents in Saudi Arabia during the 1990 Gulf Crisis. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Alvermann, D. E., & Reinking, D. (2005). Revealing an exchange between authors and reviewers about statistical significance: Reading Research Quarterly Vol 40(1) Jan-Mar 2005, 6-10. *Andreassi, J. L. (2007). Editorial: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 65(1) Jul 2007, 1. *Bacova, V. (2004). Analysis of power operation in the journalist-policeman interaction: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 48(6) 2004, 523-537. *Barnett, B. (2006). The Stories They Couldn't Tell: How Journalists Use Public Record Databases. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Barton, R. L. (1990). Ties that blind in Canadian/American relations: Politics of news discourse. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Batch, R. A. (2006). Review of Writing the Wrongs: Eva Valesh and the Rise of Labor Journalism: Gender & Society Vol 20(1) Feb 2006, 136-138. *Becker-Lausen, E., & Rickel, A. U. (1997). Chi-squares versus green eye shades: Psychology and the press: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 25(2) Mar 1997, 111-123. *Begovich, R. S. (1994). Planning and implementing writing coach programs at small newspapers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bekalu, M. A. (2006). Presupposition in news discourse: Discourse & Society Vol 17(2) Mar 2006, 147-172. *Bennett, W. L., Gressett, L. A., & Haltom, W. (1985). Repairing the news: A case study of the news paradigm: Journal of Communication Vol 35(2) Spr 1985, 50-68. *Berkowitz, D. (1993). Work roles and news selection in local TV: Examining the business-journalism dialectic: Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media Vol 37(1) Win 1993, 67-81. *Blier, P. (2006). Media pressure and patient care: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 20(4) Jul 2006, 469-470. *Borden, S. L. (1997). Choice processes in a newspaper ethics case: Communication Monographs Vol 64(1) Mar 1997, 65-81. *Borden, S. L. (2007). Mapping ethical arguments in journalism: An exploratory study: Mass Communication and Society Vol 10(3) Jul-Sep 2007, 275-297. *Boynton, P. M., & Callaghan, W. (2006). Understanding media coverage of sex: A practical discussion paper for sexologists and journalists: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 21(3) Aug 2006, 333-346. *Bradshaw, K. A., Foust, J. C., & Bernt, J. P. (2005). Local Television News Anchors' Public Appearances: Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media Vol 49(2) Jun 2005, 166-181. *Brennen, B. S. (1994). "Peasantry of the Press": A history of American newsworkers from novels, 1919-1938. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Brossard, D., Shanahan, J., & McComas, K. (2004). Are Issue-Cycles Culturally Constructed? A Comparison of French and American Coverage of Global Climate Change: Mass Communication and Society Vol 7(3) 2004, 359-377. *Bruce, T. (1996). What we talk about when we talk about the locker room: Women sportswriters' stories. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bulkeley, C. C. (2004). Whose News? Progress and Status of Women in Newspapers (Mostly) and Television News. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Burke, R. J., & Matthiesen, S. (2004). Short Communication: Workaholism among Norwegian journalists-- Antecedents and consequences: Stress and Health: Journal of the International Society for the Investigation of Stress Vol 20(5) Dec 2004, 301-308. *Cann, D. J., & Mohr, P. B. (2001). Journalist and source gender in Australian television news: Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media Vol 45(1) Win 2001, 162-174. *Carroll, R. A. (1993). An analysis of attitudes of daily newspaper education writers toward public relations practitioners in higher education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carstens, P. J. (1994). Selling the "show": A study of the impact of market pressures on a local television news department and its newsworkers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cassidy, W. P. (2007). Online News Credibility: An Examination of the Perceptions of Newspaper Journalists: Journal of Computer-Mediated Communication Vol 12(2) Jan 2007, 478-498. *Chalaby, J. K. (2004). Scandal and the Rise of Investigative Reporting in France: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 47(9) May 2004, 1194-1207. *Chan, J. M., & Lee, C.-c. (1988). Press ideology and organizational control in Hong Kong: Communication Research Vol 15(2) Apr 1988, 185-197. *Chan, J. M., Lee, F. L. F., & Pan, Z. (2006). Online news meets established journalism: How China's journalists evaluate the credibility of news websites: New Media & Society Vol 8(6) Dec 2006, 925-947. *Chang, L.-J. A. (1999). Job satisfaction, dissatisfaction of Texas newspaper reporters. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Chang, T.-K., & Kraus, S. (1990). News for the other person: Editor's processing of readers' interest. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Chapman, C. C. (1991). Psychobiographical study of the life of Sigrid Schultz: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chen, W. (1997). A socio-professional portrait of the Washington, D.C., foreign correspondents. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Christians, C. G. (2004). The Changing News Paradigm: From Objectivity to Interpretive Sufficiency. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Claringbould, I., Knoppers, A., & Elling, A. (2004). Exclusionary Practices in Sport Journalism: Sex Roles Vol 51(11-12) Dec 2004, 709-718. *Clayman, S. E., & Heritage, J. (2002). Questioning presidents: Journalistic deference and adversarialness in the press conferences of U.S. Presidents Eisenhower and Reagan: Journal of Communication Vol 52(4) Dec 2002, 749-775. *Clayman, S. E., Heritage, J., Elliott, M. N., & McDonald, L. L. (2007). When Does the Watchdog Bark? Conditions of Aggressive Questioning in Presidential News Conferences: American Sociological Review Vol 72(1) Feb 2007, 23-41. *Coleman, R., & Wu, H. D. (2006). More Than Words Alone: Incorporating Broadcasters' Nonverbal Communication Into the Stages of Crisis Coverage Theory--Evidence From September 11th: Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media Vol 50(1) Mar 2006, 1-17. *Coomber, R., Morris, C., & Dunn, L. (2000). How the media do drugs: Quality control and the reporting of drug issues in the UK print media: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 11(3) May 2000, 217-225. *Cosper, R., & Hughes, F. (1982). So-called heavy drinking occupations: Two empirical tests: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 43(1) Jan 1982, 110-118. *Craft, S. (2003). Translating Ownership into Action: Owner Involvement and Values at Minority- and Non-Minority-Owned Broadcast Stations: Howard Journal of Communications Vol 14(3) Jul-Sep 2003, 147-158. *Cramer, C. (2004). Voice: Wrong Place at the Wrong Time: Journal of Aggression, Maltreatment & Trauma Vol 9(3-4) 2004, 395-397. *Czech, T. (2004). Journalists and trauma: A brief overview: International Journal of Emergency Mental Health Vol 6(3) Sum 2004, 159-162. *Davies, J., Drucker, E., & Cameron, D. (2002). Editorial: The Farmington consensus: Guilt by association: Addiction Research & Theory Vol 10(4) Aug 2002, 329-334. *Dellinger, K., & Williams, C. L. (2002). The locker room and the dorm room: Workplace norms and the boundaries of sexual harassment in magazine editing: Social Problems Vol 49(2) May 2002, 242-257. *Delwiche, A. (2004). Book Reviews: Robert I. Berkman and Christopher A. Shumway's Digital Dilemmas: Ethical Issues for Online Media Professionals: Mass Communication and Society Vol 7(4) 2004, 521-523. *Deuze, M. (2003). The web and its journalisms: considering the consequences of different types of newsmedia online: New Media & Society Vol 5(2) Jun 2003, 203-230. *Dickson, J. B. (1975). A study of the perceptions of publishers, editors and education reporters related to the desirability and feasibility of three approaches to increasing newspaper coverage of American education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dillon, J. F. (1993). Local journalist and public official attitudes toward media freedoms in the context of socio-cultural integration: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dilts, J. P. (2005). The First Amendment and Credibility: Revisiting Nelson v. McClatchy Newspapers: Communication Law and Policy Vol 10(1) Win 2005, 1-27. *Dobkin, B. A. (1992). Paper tigers and video postcards: The rhetorical dimensions of narrative form in ABC news coverage of terrorism: Western Journal of Communication Vol 56(2) Spr 1992, 143-160. *Dolan, P. R. (2003). Public Grief and the News Media. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Doll, K. (2007). Review of Good night, and good luck: Journal of Feminist Family Therapy Vol 19(1) 2007, 70-72. *Dorfman, L., Thorson, E., & Ellen Stevens, J. (2001). Reporting on violence: Bringing a public health perspective into the newsroom: Health Education & Behavior Vol 28(4) Aug 2001, 402-419. *Dorfman, L., Thorson, E., & Ellen Stevens, J. (2001). "Reporting on violence: Bringing the newsroom into health education research": Reply: Health Education & Behavior Vol 28(4) Aug 2001, 423-424. *Dowling, G. R. (2004). Journalists' Evaluation of Corporate Reputations: Corporate Reputation Review Vol 7(2) Sum 2004, 196-205. *Doyle, J. (2006). Editorial Transition at Fathering: Fathering Vol 4(2) Spr 2006, ii. *Dufour, Y. R., & Dufour-Gompers, N. (1985). Journalists, anxiety and media as an intra-psychic screen: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 22(4) 1985, 315-324. *Edy, J. A. (1999). Journalistic uses of collective memory: Journal of Communication Vol 49(2) Spr 1999, 71-85. *Eide, E. (2007). 'Being the Other'--or Tourist in her Reality? Reporters' and Writers' Attempts at Cross-Identification: Social Identities: Journal for the Study of Race, Nation and Culture Vol 13(1) Jan 2007, 3-17. *Ekachai, D. (1992). Perceptions of journalists and public relations practitioners toward their own and each other's roles: Coorientation and factor analyses (role relationships): Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ekvall, G., & Tangeberg-Andersson, Y. (1986). Working climate and creativity: A study of an innovative newspaper office: Journal of Creative Behavior Vol 20(3) 1986, 215-225. *Endres, K., Creedon, P. J., Henry, S., Albers, J.-A. H., Dyer, C. S., Lafky, S. A., et al. (2004). Timeline and Vignettes: Exploring the Status of Women in Journalism and Mass Communication Education. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Eribo, F. (1996). Job satisfaction, commitment and perceptions of Nigerian journalists under military rule: Western Journal of Black Studies Vol 20(4) Win 1996, 188-194. *Evans, D. (1993). Ethical decisions: An analysis of the stories journalists tell: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fargo, A. L. (2006). Analyzing federal shield law proposals: What Congress can learn from the states: Communication Law and Policy Vol 11(1) Win 2006, 35-82. *Fass, M. (2006). Secondhand McCarthyism: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 51 (32), 2006. *Feinstein, A. (2004). War, journalists and psychological health: South African Psychiatry Review Vol 7(3) Aug 2004, 1. *Feinstein, A., & Nicolson, D. (2005). Embedded Journalists in the Iraq War: Are They at Greater Psychological Risk? : Journal of Traumatic Stress Vol 18(2) Apr 2005, 129-132. *Feinstein, A., & Owen, J. (2002). Journalists, war and post traumatic stress disorder. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Feinstein, A., Owen, J., & Blair, N. (2002). A hazardous profession: War, journalists, and psychopathology: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 159(9) Sep 2002, 1570-1575. *Finer, D., Tomson, G., & Bjorkman, N.-M. (1997). Ally, advocate, analyst, agenda-setter?: Positions and perceptions of Swedish medical journalists: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 30(1) Jan 1997, 71-81. *First, A., & Adoni, H. (2007). The never-ending story: Structural dilemmas and changing solutions in the communication field: Mass Communication and Society Vol 10(3) Jul-Sep 2007, 251-273. *Fischer, H.-D. (1985). State of health and stress factors in occupation: The mass media profession: Social Science & Medicine Vol 21(12) 1985, 1367-1371. *Fox, J. R., & Park, B. (2006). The "I" of Embedded Reporting: An Analysis of CNN Coverage of the "Shock and Awe" Campaign: Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media Vol 50(1) Mar 2006, 36-51. *Gandy, O. H., Jr., & Li, Z. (2005). Framing Comparative Risk: A Preliminary Analysis: Howard Journal of Communications Vol 16(2) Apr-Jun 2005, 71-86. *Gardner, H., Csikszentmihalyi, M., & Damon, W. (2001). Good work: When excellence and ethics meet. New York, NY: Basic Books. *Gassaway, B. M. (1989). Making sense of war: An autobiographical account of a Vietnam War correspondent: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 25(4) 1989, 327-349. *Gottlieb, A. H. (1993). Women journalists and the municipal housekeeping movement: Case studies of Jane Cunningham Croly, Helen M. Winslow, and Rheta Childe Dorr: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Griffiths, M. D. (2003). Journalists have responsibility to report risks in context: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 327(7428) Dec 2003, 1404. *Gross, R., Craft, S., Cameron, G. T., & Antecol, M. (2002). Diversity efforts at the Los Angeles Times: Are journalists and the community on the same page? : Mass Communication and Society Vol 5(3) 2002, 263-277. *Gunter, B., & Ward, K. (1997). New reporting of television violence in the British press: Zeitschrift fur Medienpsychologie Vol 9(4) Dec 1997, 253-270. *Gunther, A. C., & Liebhart, J. L. (2006). Broad Reach or Biased Source? Decomposing the Hostile Media Effect: Journal of Communication Vol 56(3) Sep 2006, 449-466. *Gutkowska, M. R. (2007). The impact of reporting traumatic events on journalists and photojournalists: A training program for students of journalism. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Haas, T. (2004). Qualitative Case Study Methods in Newsroom Research and Reporting: The Case of the Akron Beacon Journal. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Hager, M. G. (1982). The myth of objectivity: American Psychologist Vol 37(5) May 1982, 576-579. *Hampton, F., & Emerson, S. (2003). Opinions and loyalty among European motoring journalists: Journal of Communication Management Vol 7(3) 2003, 269-274. *Hanitzsch, T. (2007). Deconstructing journalism culture: Toward a universal theory: Communication Theory Vol 17(4) Nov 2007, 367-385. *Hardin, M., Dodd, J. E., & Lauffer, K. (2006). Passing It On: The Reinforcement of Male Hegemony in Sports Journalism Textbooks: Mass Communication and Society Vol 9(4) 2006, 429-446. *Healy, D. (2007). Media care and patient pressure: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 21(6) Aug 2007, 668-669. *Heath, C., Luff, P., Nicholls, G., & vom Lehn, D. (2000). Textuality and interaction: The collaborative production of new stories: Intellectica No 30 2000, 151-175. *Hebert, R. (2002). Relating to journalists as trauma clinicians and researchers. Binghamton, NY: Haworth Maltreatment and Trauma Press/The Haworth Press. *Henry, S. (2004). "But Where Are All the Women?": Our History. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Herron, N. L. (1987). Information-seeking behavior and the perceptions of information channels by journalists of two daily metropolitan newspapers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hindman, E. B. (2005). Jayson Blair, The New York Times, and Paradigm Repair: Journal of Communication Vol 55(2) Jun 2005, 225-241. *Hirschborn, L. (2007). The fall of Howell Raines and The New York Times: A study in the moralization of organizational life: Consulting Psychology Journal: Practice and Research Vol 59(3) Sep 2007, 155-174. *Hirschowitz, R., & Nell, V. (1983). The relationship between need for power and the life style of South African journalists: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 121(2) Dec 1983, 297-304. *Holzinger, A., Kaup, B., & Gutierrez-Lobos, K. (2002). Potentially dangerous behavior in the mentally ill: Attitudes of journalists and medical students toward compulsory admission: International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 46(4) Aug 2002, 445-452. *Horton, S., Whitehead, T., Henderson, M. V., & McBride, R. (1997). Predicting success for journalism majors: The initial survey course: College Student Journal Vol 31(4) Dec 1997, 568-576. *Hudson, T. J. (1992). Consonance in depiction of violent material in television news: Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media Vol 36(4) Fal 1992, 411-425. *Hughes, K. (2004). Editorial: International Journal of Consumer Studies Vol 28(1) Jan 2004, 1. *Im, Y.-J. (2004). A profile of news people working in the Korean daily newspapers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Incitti, M. A. (1992). News room learning environments: Journalists' perceptions of organizational communication satisfaction at 11 daily newspapers in Eastern Pennsylvania: Dissertation Abstracts International. *James, S. K. (1983). A study of ethical attitudes toward communication acts in American society: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jempson, M. (2005). Spinners or sinners? PR, journalists and public trust: Journal of Communication Management Vol 9(3) 2005, 267-276. *Jenkins, R., Macdonald, A., Murray, J., & Strathdee, G. (1982). Minor psychiatric morbidity and the threat of redundancy in a professional group: Psychological Medicine Vol 12(4) Nov 1982, 799-807. *Johnson, E. (1987). Believability of newscasters to Black television viewers: Western Journal of Black Studies Vol 11(2) Sum 1987, 64-68. *Joseph, T. (1982). Existing decision-making practices at local television stations: Psychological Reports Vol 50(3, Pt 1) Jun 1982, 895-898. *Kaslow, F. W. (1999). Contemporary Journalism and Its Troubles: A Rapidly Changing Panorama: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 44 (1), Feb, 1999. *Kaufman, J. C. (2001). Thinking styles in creative writers and journalists. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kendall, K. E. (2005). Constructing the Primary Story: Embedded With the Media in New Hampshire: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 49(1) Sep 2005, 157-172. *Kepplinger, H. M., & Ehmig, S. C. (1997). The influence of journalists' political orientations on their opinions about controversial issues: Zeitschrift fur Medienpsychologie Vol 9(4) Dec 1997, 271-292. *Kim, H. S. (2002). Gatekeeping international news: An attitudinal profile of U.S. television journalists: Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media Vol 46(3) Sep 2002, 431-452. *Kim, Y.-k. (1992). Mass media and environmental social movements: A Q-methodological study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kirsch, J. W. (1982). The ethics of going public: Communicating through mass media: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 26(2) Nov-Dec 1982, 251-264. *Kitzinger, J. (1996). Media representations of sexual abuse risks: Child Abuse Review Vol 5(5) Dec 1996, 319-333. *Klaidman, S. (1990). Roles and responsibilities of journalists. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Kohanyi, A. (2005). A comparison of creative writers and journalists in terms of mood variability and mood regulation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kohanyi, A. (2005). Turning Inward Versus Turning Outward: A Retrospective Study of the Childhoods of Creative Writer Journalists: Creativity Research Journal Vol 17(4) 2005, 309-320. *Kranz, K. C., & Long, B. C. (2002). Messages about stress in two North American women's magazines: Helpful? We think not! : Feminism & Psychology Vol 12(4) Nov 2002, 525-530. *Kruger, F. (2005). Ethical journalism in a time of AIDS: African Journal of AIDS Research Vol 4(2) 2005, 125-133. *Kundrats, U. (1992). The star syndrome, anomie, and journalistic labeling: Explorations in the sociology of deviance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ladd, G. W. (2002). Editorial: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 48(3) Jul 2002, ii-vii. *Lavie, A., & Lehman-Wilzig, S. (2003). Whose news? Does gender determine the editorial product? : European Journal of Communication Vol 18(1) Mar 2003, 5-29. *Lee, E. B. (1978). Communication and cognition: Differences among students in journalism, law, and business: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lee, F. L. F., & Lin, A. M. Y. (2006). Newspaper editorial discourse and the politics of self-censorship in Hong Kong: Discourse & Society Vol 17(3) May 2006, 331-358. *Lee, M.-K. (1994). Personal computers and newspaper journalists: An application of reasoned action theory. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lee, S. T. (2004). Lying to tell the truth: Journalists and the social context of deception: Mass Communication and Society Vol 7(1) 2004, 97-120. *Lee, S. T., & Maslog, C. C. (2005). War or Peace Journalism? Asian Newspaper Coverage of Conflicts: Journal of Communication Vol 55(2) Jun 2005, 311-329. *Lewis, N. P. (2007). Paradigm disguise: Systemic influences on newspaper plagiarism. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Liebes, T., & Blum-Kulka, S. (2004). It Takes Two to Blow the Whistle: Do Journalists Control the Outbreak of Scandal? : American Behavioral Scientist Vol 47(9) May 2004, 1153-1170. *Lieven, E. (2005). Editorial: Journal of Child Language Vol 32(4) Nov 2005, i. *Livingston, C., & Voakes, P. (2005). Working with numbers and statistics: A handbook for journalists. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Lowrey, W. (2002). Word people vs. picture people: Normative differences and strategies for control over work among newsroom subgroups: Mass Communication and Society Vol 5(4) 2002, 411-432. *Lowrey, W., & Anderson, W. (2005). The Journalist Behind the Curtain: Participatory Functions on the Internet and their Impact on Perceptions of the Work of Journalism: Journal of Computer-Mediated Communication Vol 10(3) Apr 2005, No Pagination Specified. *lyengar, S., Norpoth, H., & Hahn, K. S. (2004). Consumer Demand for Election News: The Horserace Sells: Journal of Politics Vol 66(1) Feb 2004, 157-175. *MacDonald, S. P. (2005). The Language of Journalism in Treatments of Hormone Replacement News: Written Communication Vol 22(3) Jul 2005, 275-297. *Macgilchrist, F. (2007). Review of Taking journalism seriously: News and the academy: Discourse & Society Vol 18(5) Sep 2007, 684-687. *Maher, T. M. (1997). How and why journalists avoid the population-environment connection: Population and Environment: A Journal of Interdisciplinary Studies Vol 18(4) Mar 1997, 339-372. *Malhotra, P., & Vohra, S. S. (1991). Ethics and the mass media: A field study: Journal of the Indian Academy of Applied Psychology Vol 17(1-2) Jan-Jul 1991, 21-29. *Manssour, A. B. B. (2003). Flow in journalistic telework: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 6(1) Jan 2003, 31-39. *Marshall, A. O. (1997). A phenomenological exploration of the personality characteristics of journalists. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Matas, M., & et al. (1985). Mental illness and the media: An assessment of attitudes and communication: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 30(1) Feb 1985, 12-17. *McCall, R. B. (1988). Science and the press: Like oil and water? : American Psychologist Vol 43(2) Feb 1988, 87-94. *McCoy, K. C. (2007). Framing race: Journalists and news coverage of a fatal police shooting in Seattle (Washington). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *McDevitt, M. (2003). In Defense of Autonomy: A Critique of the Public Journalism Critique: Journal of Communication Vol 53(1) Mar 2003, 155-160. *McGlone, M. S. (2005). Quoted Out of Context: Contextomy and Its Consequences: Journal of Communication Vol 55(2) Jun 2005, 330-346. *Meltzer, K. (2007). Irreconcilable differences: An analysis of television's difficult marriage with journalism as seen through the role of its anchors, 1950--2006. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Merritt, D., & McCombs, M. (2004). The two W's of journalism: The why and what of public affairs reporting. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Mills, B., Rees, P., & Turnbull, G. J. (2002). Centurion: Shielding journalists and aid workers. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Moore, R. C. (2003). Religion and topoi in the news: An analysis of the "unsecular media" hypothesis: Journal of Media and Religion Vol 2(1) 2003, 49-64. *Moran, M. H. (2005). Barbarism, Old and New: Denaturalizing the Rhetoric of Warfare. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Moses, P. (2007). Review of Victor Zorza: A life amid loss: Death Studies Vol 31(9) Oct 2007, 855-860. *Muggli, M. E., Hurt, R. D., & Becker, L. B. (2004). Turning free speech into corporate speech: Philip Morris' efforts to influence U.S. and European journalists regarding the U.S. EPA report on secondhand smoke: Preventive Medicine: An International Journal Devoted to Practice and Theory Vol 39(3) Sep 2004, 568-580. *Mullen, T. M. (2005). Review of Making the American religious fringe: Exotics, subversives and journalists, 1955-1993: Journal of Media and Religion Vol 4(3) 2005, 199-201. *Neil, E., Worrall, L., Day, A., & Hickson, L. (2003). Voice and Speech Characteristics and Vocal Hygiene in Novice and Professional Broadcast Journalists: Advances in Speech Language Pathology Vol 5(1) Mar 2003, 1-14. *Newman, E., & Shapiro, B. (2006). Helping Journalists Who Cover Humanitarian Crises. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Nielson, D. (1990). Review of How Do Journalists Think? A Proposal for the Study of Cognitive Bias in Newsmaking: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 35 (10), Oct, 1990. *No authorship, i. (1934). Editorial Announcement: Elections to the Board of Editors of the Psychological Review Publications: Psychological Bulletin Vol 31(3) Mar 1934, 227. *No authorship, i. (1965). Earl Ubell: Distinguished Science Writing Award: American Psychologist Vol 20(12) Dec 1965, 1090. *No authorship, i. (1978). American Psychological Foundation Awards for 1977: Gold Medal, Distinguished Contribution to Education in Psychology, and the National Media: American Psychologist Vol 33(1) Jan 1978, 84-87. *No authorship, i. (1984). Defamation suit by former wife of mental patient dismissed: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 8(6) Nov-Dec 1984, 552. *Nutt, D., & Blier, P. (2007). Reply from the editors: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 21(6) Aug 2007, 670. *O'Brien, P. M. (1993). MOVE: News coverage of confrontations, Philadelphia, 1978-1987: A cultural studies approach: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ochberg, F. (2002). A primer on interviewing victims. Binghamton, NY: Haworth Maltreatment and Trauma Press/The Haworth Press. *O'Connell, D. C., & Kowal, S. (2006). The Research Status of Clayman and Heritage's (2002) The News Interview: Journal of Psycholinguistic Research Vol 35(2) Mar 2006, 147-165. *Olasky, M. (1991). Central ideas in the development of American journalism: A narrative history. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Ornish, S. A. (1995). Witnessing an execution: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152(9) Sep 1995, 1404-1405. *Osofsky, H. J., Holloway, H., & Pickett, A. (2005). War correspondents as responders: Considerations for training and clinical services: Psychiatry: Interpersonal and Biological Processes Vol 68(3) Fal 2005, 283-293. *Oukrop, C. E. (2004). Epilogue. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Paddock, W. C. (1998). Addendum on journalists' noncoverage of population: Population and Environment: A Journal of Interdisciplinary Studies Vol 19(3) Jan 1998, 221-224. *Pan, Z., & Chan, J. M. (2003). Shifting journalistic paradigms: How China's journalists assess "media exemplars": Communication Research Vol 30(6) Dec 2003, 649-682. *Paradis, J. D. (1995). Current publications abstracts: Journal of Criminal Justice Vol 23(4) 1995, 389-391. *Parker, M. E. (1990). A comparative study of print and broadcast journalists on vocational interest and personality variables: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Parsigian, E. K. (1986). News reporting: Method in the midst of chaos: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pastore, N. (1975). In defense of Walter Lippmann: American Psychologist Vol 30(9) Sep 1975, 940-942. *Patton, D. E. (1994). The NAS risk paradigm as a medium for communication: Risk Analysis Vol 14(3) Jun 1994, 375-378. *Paulussen, S. (2004). Online News Production in Flanders: How Flemish Online Journalists Perceive and Explore the Internet's Potential: Journal of Computer-Mediated Communication Vol 9(4) Jul 2004, No Pagination Specified. *Pease, E. C. (1991). Still the invisible people: Job satisfaction of minority journalists at U.S. daily newspapers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Perrin, D. (2003). Progression analysis (PA): Investigating writing strategies at the workplace: Journal of Pragmatics Vol 35(6) Jun 2003, 907-921. *Pfau, M., Haigh, M. M., Logsdon, L., Perrine, C., Baldwin, J. P., Breitenfeldt, R. E., et al. (2005). Embedded Reporting During the Invasion and Occupation of Iraq: How the Embedding of Journalists Affects Television News Reports: Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media Vol 49(4) Dec 2005, 468-487. *Pfau, M., Wittenberg, E. M., Jackson, C., Mehringer, P., Lanier, R., Hatfield, M., et al. (2005). Embedding Journalists in Military Combat Units: How Embedding Alters Television News Stories: Mass Communication and Society Vol 8(3) 2005, 179-195. *Pietikainen, S. (2003). Indigenous identity in print: Representations of the Sami in news discourse: Discourse & Society Vol 14(5) Sep 2003, 581-609. *Power, D. (2005). Models of Deafness: Cochlear Implants in the Australian Daily Press: Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education Vol 10(4) Fal 2005, 451-459. *Protess, D. L., Cook, F. L., Curtin, T. R., Gordon, M. T., & et al. (1987). The impact of investigative reporting on public opinion and policymaking: Targeting toxic waste: Public Opinion Quarterly Vol 51(2) Sum 1987, 166-185. *Pyevich, C. M. (2001). The relationship among cognitive schemata, job-related traumatic exposure, and PTSD in journalists. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pyevich, C. M., Newman, E., & Daleiden, E. (2003). The Relationship Among Cognitive Schemas, Job-Related Traumatic Exposure, and Posttraumatic Stress Disorder in Journalists: Journal of Traumatic Stress Vol 16(4) Aug 2003, 325-328. *Reber, B. H., & Kim, J. K. (2006). How Activist Groups Use Websites in Media Relations: Evaluating Online Press Rooms: Journal of Public Relations Research Vol 18(4) 2006, 313-333. *Rivas-Rodriguez, M., Subervi-Velez, F. A., Bramlett-Solomon, S., & Heider, D. (2004). Minority Journalists' Perceptions of the Impact of Minority Executives: Howard Journal of Communications Vol 15(1) Jan-Mar 2004, 39-55. *Robinson, D. H., McKay, D. W., Katayama, A. D., & Fan, A.-C. (1998). Are women underrepresented as authors and editors of educational psychology journals? : Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 23(3) Jul 1998, 331-343. *Robinson, S. J. (2007). "Someone has to be in control here": The news narrative and journalistic authority shifts in the move from newspapers to cyberspace. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Roediger, H. L., III. (1987). The role of journal editors in the scientific process. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Romer, D. (2001). Reporting on violence: Bringing the newsroom into health education research: Health Education & Behavior Vol 28(4) Aug 2001, 420-422. *Rotfeld, H. J. (2005). Misplaced marketing: And a comedian shall show journalists the way: Journal of Consumer Marketing Vol 22(3) 2005, 119-120. *Ruggiero, T. E., & Winch, S. P. (2005). The Media Downing of Pierre Salinger: Journalistic Mistrust of the Internet as a News Source: Journal of Computer-Mediated Communication Vol 10(2) Jan 2005, No Pagination Specified. *Rush, R. R., Oukrop, C. E., Bergen, L., & Andsager, J. L. (2004). "Where Are the Old Broads?" Been There, Done That... 30 Years Ago: An Update of the Original Study of Women in Journalism and Mass Communication Education, 1972 and 2002. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Schroter, S., Barratt, H., & Smith, J. (2004). Authors' perceptions of electronic publishing: Two cross sectional surveys: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 328(7452) Jun 2004, 1350-1353. *Schutte, D. A. (2002). The development of responsibility in dedicated young practitioners: A domain and expertise study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Seib, P. (2005). Review of Media and the Path to Peace: Political Psychology Vol 26(6) Dec 2005, 977-978. *Sharma, D. (2006). Review of The news interview: Journalists and public figures on the air: Educational Psychology in Practice Vol 22(1) Mar 2006, 91-92. *Shin, J.-H. (2004). Strategic conflict management of the source-reporter relationship between public relations practitioners and journalists. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Shin, J.-H., & Cameron, G. T. (2003). Informal relations: A look at personal influence in media relations: Journal of Communication Management Vol 7(3) 2003, 239-253. *Siddons, P. (1986). The frustrations and rewards of college journalism: New Directions for Student Services No 33 Mar 1986, 57-67. *Simmons, H. P. (1993). Reporters, law enforcement officers and the news: An exchange analysis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Simonton, D. K. (2003). Journalists and Geneticists: Greatness and Goodness: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 48 (2), Apr, 2003. *Sin, S. S., Huak, C. Y., & Chan, A. (2005). A pilot study of the impact of the Asian tsunami on a group of Asian media workers: International Journal of Emergency Mental Health Vol 7(4) Fal 2005, 299-306. *Sinaga, S. T., & Wu, H. D. (2007). Predicting Indonesian Journalists' Use of Public Relations-Generated News Material: Journal of Public Relations Research Vol 19(1) 2007, 69-90. *Skehan, J., Greenhalgh, S., Hazell, T., & Pirkis, J. (2006). Reach, Awareness and Uptake of Media Guidelines for Reporting Suicide and Mental Illness: An Australian Perspective: International Journal of Mental Health Promotion Vol 8(4) Nov 2006, 29-35. *Sleurs, K., Jacobs, G., & Van Waes, L. (2003). Constructing press releases, constructing quotations: A case study: Journal of Sociolinguistics Vol 7(2) May 2003, 192-212. *Smucker, M. K., Whisenant, W. A., & Pedersen, P. M. (2003). An investigation of job satisfaction and female sports journalists: Sex Roles Vol 49(7-8) Oct 2003, 401-407. *Spiegel, D., Koopman, C., Freinkel, A., & Kraemer, H. C. (1995). "Witnessing an execution": Reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152(9) Sep 1995, 1405. *Steel, J., Carmichael, B., Holmes, D., Kinse, M., & Sanders, K. (2007). Experiential learning and journalism education: Lessons learned in the practice of teaching journalism: Education & Training Vol 49(4) 2007, 325-334. *Stiles, J. (2007). John Rocker and the media monster (John Stiles): Athletic Insight: Online Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 9(1) Mar 2007, No Pagination Specified. *Stocking, S. H., & Gross, P. H. (1989). How do journalists think?: A proposal for the study of cognitive bias in newsmaking. Bloomington, IN: ERIC Clearinghouse on Reading and Communication Skills. *Summers, P. B. (2006). History. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Surette, R., & Richard, A. (1995). Public information officers: A descriptive study of crime news gatekeepers: Journal of Criminal Justice Vol 23(4) 1995, 325-336. *Swindell, C. L. (2007). A theory of emergency communication using cooriented perceptions of journalists and official sources in an anthrax attack. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Takahashi, S. (2006). Editorial: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 60(1) Feb 2006, 1-2. *Thomas, C. E. (2007). An examination of the mentoring process in Michigan newspapers: The influence of mentoring on reporters. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Titchener, C. B. (2005). Reviewing the arts (3rd ed.). Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Tousignant, M., Mishara, B. L., Caillaud, A., Fortin, V., & St-Laurent, D. (2005). The impact of media coverage of the suicide of a well-known Quebec reporter: The case of Gaetan Girouard: Social Science & Medicine Vol 60(9) May 2005, 1919-1926. *Trent, J. S., Mongeau, P. A., Trent, J. D., Kendall, K. E., & et al. (1993). The ideal candidate: A study of the desired attributes of the public and the media across two presidential campaigns: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 37(2) Nov-Dec 1993, 225-239. *Trent, J. S., Trent, J. D., Mongeau, P. A., & Short-Thompson, C. (1997). The ideal candidate revisited: A study of the desired attributes of the public and the media across three presidential campaigns: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 40(8) Aug 1997, 1001-1019. *Tumlin, T. R. (2006). Ten things psychologists should know when talking to the press: the Behavior Therapist Vol 29(4) Apr 2006, 69-71,74. *Umapathy, A., & Suvarna, B. J. (1988). A comparative study of sensation seeking among working journalists and non-journalists: Indian Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 25(1) Jan 1988, 7-12. *Underwood, D. (2006). The Problem With Paul: Seeds of the Culture Wars and the Dilemma for Journalists: Journal of Media and Religion Vol 5(2) 2006, 71-90. *Underwood, D. (2007). Transcending the news: Religious ambivalence among the famous journalist-literary figures and literature as the uncertain path to immortality: Journal of Media and Religion Vol 6(4) 2007, 241-271. *Van Ommeren, R. L. (1986). Differences in reporters' and news sources' perceptions of their roles in the news flow process: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Van Poecke, L. (1988). The myth and rites of newsmaking: Hard news versus soft news: Communications 14(1) 1988, 23-54. *Velleman, R. (2003). Letter to the editor: Addiction Research & Theory Vol 11(1) Feb 2003, 65. *Volkmar, F. R. (2008). Editorial: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 38(1) Jan 2008, 1. *Weaver, D. H., Beam, R. A., Brownlee, B. J., Voakes, P. S., & Wilhoit, G. C. (2007). The American journalist in the 21st century: U.S. news people at the dawn of a new millennium. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Weischenberg, S., von Bassewitz, S., & Scholl, A. (1989). Constellations of message origin: The importance of journalistic communication intentions and their relevance to effects in the media: Kolner Zeitschrift fur Soziologie und Sozialpsychologie Vol 30(Spec Issue) 1989, 280-300. *Weiss, C. H., Singer, E., & Endreny, P. M. (1988). Reporting of social science in the national media. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *West, D. J. (2004). Review of Sex Crime and the Media: Sex Offending and the Press in a Divided Society: Howard Journal of Criminal Justice Vol 43(1) Feb 2004, 104-105. *Westbrook, T. (1994). Tracking the moral development of journalists: A look at them and their work. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Westbrook, T. L. (1995). The cognitive moral development of journalists: Distribution and implications for news production. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Whitmore, N. J. (2006). Vicarious liability and the private university student press: Communication Law and Policy Vol 11(2) Spr 2006, 255-285. *Whitney, D. C., & Becker, L. B. (1991). "Keeping the gates" for gatekeepers: The effects of wire news. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Wilkins, L., & Coleman, R. (2005). The moral media: How journalists reason about ethics. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Williams, B. A., & Carpini, M. X. D. (2004). Monica and Bill All the Time and Everywhere: The Collapse of Gatekeeping and Agenda Setting in the New Media Environment: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 47(9) May 2004, 1208-1230. *Williams, R. B. (1994). People in a box: Ethical reasoning in the process of gathering news for television. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Williams, S. (2006). The soul of wit: Journal for Research in Mathematics Education Vol 37(1) Jan 2006, 2-4. *Willis, W. J. (1982). Leadership in the newsroom: The editor as a people manager: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wood, E. (2005). Editorial: Media relations or spin contest? : Journal of Communication Management Vol 9(3) 2005, 206-208. *Woods, G. B. (1992). Journalism self-efficacy: A comparative analysis of minority and non-minority students at the University of Missouri: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wortham, S., & Locher, M. (1999). Embedded metapragmatics and lying politicians: Language & Communication Vol 19(2) Apr 1999, 109-125. *Zanna, M. P., Klosson, E. C., & Darley, J. M. (1976). How television news viewers deal with facts that contradict their beliefs: A consistency and attribution analysis: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 6(2) Apr-Jun 1976, 159-176. *Zeldes, G. A., & Fico, F. (2005). Race and gender: An analysis of sources and reporters in the networks' coverage of the 2000 presidential campaign: Mass Communication and Society Vol 8(4) 2005, 373-385. *Zhang, W. (2005). Review of The Press Effect: Politicians, Journalists, and the Stories That Shape the Political World: Journal of Communication Vol 55(4) Dec 2005, 878-880. *Zhong, B. (2006). Searching for meaning: Multi-level cognitive processing of news decision making among United States and Chinese journalists. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. External links * The Project for Excellence in Journalism * The Committee of Concerned Journalists * International Federation of Journalists * Canadian Association of Journalists * National Union of Journalists (UK)&(ROI) * Media, Arts and Entertainment Alliance (Australia) Category:Journalists Category:Media occupations